Casey Jones versus Kindergarten
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: Casey Jones is five years old and all alone in a new place. Fortunately, so is little April O'Niel. They may be small, but life is not going easy on them. (Capril friendship, one-shot but might add more)


**A/N: I'm still working on charaticization. Was looking up Turtle Tots and thought a tiny Casey Jones would be adorable. I might be the only one who crushes on that jerk. Anyway, take it away, Jones!**

The first day of Kindergarten Casey Jones arrived two minutes early. He eyed the mostly full room and clung to his mother's hand. He didn't want to go. He hated being away from his parents. A whole six hours away from them seemed like torture.

Inside Room 12, the children rambunctiously played. The gray haired teacher, Mrs. Alden, stood at the front of the class, chatting away to a parent. She looked like a kind lady, a bit like Casey's grandmother.

A hand on his back gently pushed him into the room. His mother bid him farewell then turned and walked out the door.

Casey Jones did not cry. Crying was for babies. He did not whine or pout. He threw fits when he didn't get his way, but he never cried. Though today was exceptionally hard to keep that record.

He slowly moved towards the shelves for students and stowed his Superman lunch box in the bottom shelf. Back towards the room, Casey let out a small whimper. He was afraid his mother might never come back.

A blur of red and yellow out of the corner of his eye made him tighten up. He turned and came face to face with a girl his age. She had tears streaming down her face and sniffled quietly.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked, concerned and a little confused. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes. He didn't think he could find a crayon in the world with that color blue. She shook her head in reply.

Tilting his head, Casey said, "What's wrong?"

"Daddy left me," said the girl quietly. Casey wasn't an idiot. Well, sure, he didn't know all his ABC's and numbers were wasted on him, but he knew this kid was going through the same thing he was. She missed her parents.

"It's okay, they'll come back." Not being totally sure of that himself, Casey glanced over his shoulder. The class was finding their seats on the rug and Misses Alden had taken her spot behind her desk. He grabbed the girl's hand.

"Come on, it's starting. You can sit by me so you won't be lonely," Casey told her as they walked towards the others. He plopped down, grinning at her. "My name's Casey Jones and I'm gonna be bestest hockey player there ever was."

She smiled back, forgetting about her tears. "I'm April. I don't know what I'm going to be."

Casey laughed. "That's okay. We'll figure it out."

"Good morning, class. My name is Mrs. Alden."

"Good morning, Mrs. Alden," shouted the class in reply. Casey made sure to holler the loudest. He grinned toothily at April, who burst into giggles.

Lunch time approached in Room 12. Casey's stomach growled loudly as he sung the days of the week. April prodded him and he shrugged.

"Can't help it, Red. My tummy is rumbly," he whispered. April smiled.

"Okay, class, line up at the door. It's time for lunch."

The whole room rushed to get their lunch bags. Pushing their way through the crowd of 11 other five year olds, April and Casey claimed a spot in line. They shared a smile.

"You're gonna sit by me, right?" asked April.

"Yep! Unless some aliens get you," he said, wiggling his fingers. She wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, I bet they'd be squishy and pink."

"And I bet they think we taste really yummy."

"Aliens aren't real though," April declared as the line started moving. Casey tried to wink.

"Maybe not. They could be hiding. Maybe they dress up like people." They both looked at Mrs. Alden. April zoned out, staring intently at her teacher. Casey's hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders.

"Rawr!" April jumped and squealed.

"Casey! That was mean," she lectured.

"I'm just playing, dummy," he grumbled. They entered the lunch room. "Come on, let's get the seat by the window so we can watch for aliens."

"Okay, but I'll bet you half my sandwich we don't see one."

Later on, near the end of the day, the pair were back in class. April raised her hand.

"Mrs. Alden, may I go to the bathroom?" She said, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Of course, dear. Do you need help?" The teacher responded. One kid laughed. Casey reached over and pinched the girl. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"No, ma'am," April mumbled and stood up. She exited the room with red staining her face.

Casey wasn't happy that the others made fun of her. It was a perfectly good thing to ask. The kids acted like they never had to ask it before. He settled on them just being mean and recited today's sight words.

A while passed and April hadn't rejoined the class. To Casey it felt like forever. Maybe April got lost. Or maybe the aliens got her. He couldn't stand it anymore. His hand shot up.

"Teacher, I have to go pee." She nodded. Casey dashed into the halls. He stopped in front of the girl's bathroom.

"I didn't think about that," Casey muttered to himself. He stared at the door. He knew he wasn't suppose to go in, and he didn't want to, but April could be in trouble. He pondered this a bit longer until a scream broke the silence.

"Help!" It came from inside behind the door. Casey knew it was April.

Decision made, he pushed open the door. Casey was astonished.

A robot alien had April! It was pink just like April had said it would be, but it had a blue robot body. The alien had April's wrist and was trying to drag her out the window.

April's eyes landed on Casey the same time the alien's did. Casey clenched his tiny fists and yelled, "Let go of my friend!"

The robot alien stared at him. April squirmed in his grip. Casey was done with being a good boy. He charged the creature. Kicking and punching, Casey attacked the robot.

He accidentally landed a punch right it the squishy alien stomach. To his surprise, the robot double over. April tumbled to the floor.

The robot got his second wind and rose up. His eyes flashed. Casey suddenly found himself in the air.

"Let go, you big butt!" Casey screamed. The alien flung Casey to the wall. He hit the brick wall hard and slid to the ground.

April cried in alarm. Her panic growing, she stepped back into a corner. The alien robot stepped closer. It was going to eat her, just like Casey had joked at lunch. She squeezed her eyes shut and shouted as loud as she could.

"Go away!"

Something flew across the room. Curious, April opened one eye. The robot lay in a heap, sparks flying from its circuits. The pink thing came alive. It chattered at her and used it's octopus like legs to scury away. The robot part flickered into a normal looking man.

April looked over at Casey. He had propped up on his elbows and stared at the scene with wide eyes. He blinked, then looked at her.

"Don't tell the grown ups. They'll think we're liars. Just say some strange man tried to hurt you and then he fell down."

April nodded in agreement. She really wanted to forget this ever happened.

Casey giggled. "I guess you owe me half of your sandwich, Red."

"Yeah," she laughed. "And I guess I'm going to be an alien butt kicker when I grow up."


End file.
